Fairytale Endings?
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: DISCONTINUEDMiyu and Kanata have been on ok terms. Only 1 problem: they still haven't confessed yet. But that will change when Santa brings them & their friends to a Medival Times Fair! It's Miyu's turn to become a Princess like in the fairytales.


**Prolouge**

* * *

Long trumpets blew as an announcer said, "We present to you Crown Princess Miyu!" A girl with long blonde hair and wore a beautiful yellow, glittery ballroom dress walked into the castle's ballroom where royal couples and people stood side by side next to each other. Some held gold goblets filled (or half filled) with wine and held them up in the air to her while others simply clapped their hands. Miyu smiled at them. She looked around the room. She searched for someone. Her emerald orbs spotted him. It was a boy: 15, auburn hair, and brown eyes. He wore a prince's outfit. He walked over to her with a smile. 

"Long time no see." He said as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"Same to you." She told him, looking bashfully into his eyes.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Certainly." She replied, giving him her hand. The music played gracefully as he placed his hand along her waist and his other on her shoulder. She did the same to him. The two danced eloquently across the ballroom.

Suddenly, the music changed. It was a rock style with a announcer in the back saying, "You're music mail-back song: this is it. Games; Jonas Brothers. Lookin' for your votes. 1-800-UR-MUSIC. Pick it or kick it. Now."

_**I'm waiting for you right outside**_

_**The place we first locked eyes**_

_**(Oh…)**_

_**I feel like we're both loosing sight**_

_**We don't get to do this twice**_

_**And I wonder...**_

Miyu opened her eyes to see her ceiling of her room. "Just a dream…." She muttered. She pulled the covers off of herself and stood up and stretched as the music played.

_**Will you care?**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**And it's time**_

_**And I've really had enough**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**For the trouble**_

_**That's been costing us so much**_

_**Splitting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want**_

_**So bored with these games, games**_

She walked over to the bathroom as she could still hear the music playing in her mind (as it still played in her room). As she walked down the temple's hallway, she walked passed a certain Kanata Saionji. She smiled at him and he looked oddly at her. She continued her walk to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked inside. She took her toothbrush out of the cup on the sink and reached for the tube of toothpaste. The cap of it was off as normal. She squeezed it to get the toothpaste on her brush. However, nothing came out. "KANATA!!" She yelled.

Kanata, who was in his room, heard her yelled of frustration and smirked as he pulled his pajama shirt off.

_**The last time that I left these steps**_

_**Was after our first kiss**_

_**I wonder why you haven't shown**_

_**I'll be leaving here alone**_

_**And I wonder...**_

Miyu was in her room now. She stood before her mirror, which was nailed to her wall as she brushed her long blonde hair. She was angry at Kanata for leaving her barely enough toothpaste to brush her teeth. The music still played on her radio clock. It was like his little game to annoy her every day.

_**Will you care?**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**And it's time**_

_**And I've really had enough**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**For the trouble**_

_**That's been costing us so much**_

_**Splitting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want**_

_**So bored with these games, games**_

Kanata was in the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. It was two weeks after Wanya and Ruu had just left back to planet Otto. Both he and Miyu were sad and alone after they had left, but Kanata still kept a smile on his face and hers by teasing and playing with. True, they did miss playing and caring for Ruu and how he called them "Mamma" and "Papa". It was cute and Kanata actually enjoyed it. The thought that Miyu and he were sort of married. Wait, what was he thinking? She's his best friend now girlfriend. He doesn't even like her in that way. Right?

_**I'm left in the dark**_

_**I never thought you would be breaking my heart**_

_**I'm so bored with these games, games**_

Miyu was dressed. She was just looking at her reflection in her mirror as she applied some lip-gloss to her lips. _"Just to add some shine."_ She told herself silently. She puckered up her lips in front of the mirror and kissed the air. She was ready to go to school now. She looked at her radio clock. It was 7:45. She had time to spare.

"Miyu! Breakfast is ready! If you don't hurry up, we'll be late to school!" She heard Kanata call.

"I'm coming!" She said as she slid her door open and jogged down the hallway to the kitchen.

_**Will you care?**_

_**When I'm gone**_

_**And it's time**_

_**And I've really had enough**_

_**And I'm sorry**_

_**For the trouble**_

_**That's been costing us so much**_

_**Splitting apart, it's getting harder to tell what you want**_

_**So bored with these games, games**_

Miyu enter the dining room and sat down at the table as Kanata handed her a bowl of rice. They ate, quite silently, that is, until Kanata said, "Do you want anymore?"

"Huh? Uh, yes please." She said as she handed him her empty rice bowl.

"If you get too much, you'll become as fat as a pig." He told her, quite calmly as he took her rice bowl.

She pouted. _"Yup, he just loves to play games with me."_

_**Games, Games, Games**_

* * *

**Chapter One: What A Girl Dreams  
**

* * *

It was lunch break at school. Miyu sat and ate lunch with her friends: Nanami, Aya, and Christine. They were outside and sitting under a blooming sakura tree.

"Ah! I just love the spring time!" Miyu said as she looked up into the pink flowers on the tree.

"Yes, I like it too! The spring is fresh and gives me plenty of ideas for another play." Aya said as she ate some of her rice.

"Well, I like it for spring cleaning! Nothing is better than making a fresh start on life." Nanami said as she ate a piece of an omelet.

"I like it for the pretty flowers." Christine said as she imagined some around her.

"Well, I like it for the warm weather and warm weather can only mean one thing!"

"Summer Vacation!" The four girls said together. They giggled at their same thoughts.

Suddenly, four roses seemed to float down from the sky and landed in their laps. When they saw the roses, they looked up confused to see only the sakura tree.

"Hello, pretty ladies." Someone said. They looked to see Nozumo as he stood stylishly with Okane on his shoulder.

"Knock it off, Hikarigoka." Kanata said as he walked up behind Nozumo. Santa followed Kanata. Each of the two boys held bundle of wrapped bread.

"You guys are not going to believe what I just won!" Santa said as he dropped all of his bread in Kanata's already full arms, barring him in the pile of wrapped bread.

"What is it?" Miyu asked.

"Guess."

"Come on, Santa give us a hint!" Aya exclaimed.

"All right. What's every girl's dream to become?"

"An actress? A singer?" Christine exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her oddly. They knew what every girl wanted to be when she grew up.

"A princess." Miyu answered.

"Ding! Ding! First answer: correct!" Santa announced as he pretended to ring a bell.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I'm already a princess." Christine pouted.

"Next question. Every princess has her ."

"Prince!" Aya, Nanami, and Miyu exclaimed all at once.

"And where do the prince and princess live?"

"The castle!" All four girls said.

"And a castle was it was time period?"

"Medieval Times." Miyu said.

"So, we're going to…" Nanami began.

"Pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan, pan!!! It's seven tickets to the Renaissance Fair!" Santa exclaimed as he pulled out the seven tickets.

The girls squealed at the tickets. They each took one and looked at it longingly.

Kanata watched them, annoyed. He sat in the grass and ate a piece of melon bread. He especially looked at Miyu as she founded over the ticket.

"Ah! The Renaissance: the _New Age_. The time of William Shakespeare, Leonardo da Vinci, and Robin Hood." Nozumo said as he held a rose to his lips beautifully.

"When are we going?" Miyu asked Santa.

"Tomorrow!" He said as he took a bite out of his curry bread.

"Tomorrow!" The girls squealed in joy.

It was finally the next day. Miyu posed in front of the mirror on her wall as the song Hollywood played on her radio clock.

_** …You can try to break us**_

_**And make us fall apart**_

_**But the fires in our hearts**_

_**Reminisce on memories cause we're gone**_

_**And don't forget to**_

_**Hold back your thoughts**_

_**And live like robots**_

_**Cause we all know what goes on**_

_**Reminisce on memories cause we're gone**_

_**We're gone**_

She was wearing a short jumper like top that came to the middle of her thighs. It was plaid with blue, green, and white. She wore a white baby T underneath and a faded jean jacket on top. She had on faded blue jeans. She had some lip-gloss on to give her lips a pink shine and she pinned back some of her bangs back with a clip. The clip was lime green and a metal blue daisy was glued to the top of it. Around her neck was a matching necklace.

_**You can try to break us**_

_**And make us fall apart**_

_**But the fires in our hearts**_

_**Reminisce on memories cause we're gone**_

"That was Hollywood by the American artist, The Jonas Brothers. Stay tuned." The radio announcer said. She walked over to her radio clock and turned the radio off just as Kanata yelled,

"Miyu! Come on! We're going to me late!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled as she ran out of her room and to the front door. She slipped on a pair of cute lime green sandals. She looked up at Kanata, who said,

"You're making me late."

"Well, I'm sorry, I have to look good. Wouldn't you be embarrassed if I walked around with you like a slob?"

"I am already embarrassed to."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked. They were already walking down the long case of stone steps.

He looked away from her to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Nothing. Let's hurray up. We have only 30 minutes to make it there and we still have to catch the train." They jogged down the stairs together and ran down the sidewalk to the train station.

Kanata and Miyu sat on the train together as it took off from its station. The car was empty. It was only them and a sleeping old man. Miyu looked out the window and at the moving scenery. Kanata looked at his feet. It was awkwardly silent in the car. Kanata relaxed and leaned the back of his head against the window behind him. He looked out the other window as well.

"What time did Santa say we had to be there?" Miyu asked, breaking the silence.

"Eight."

"What time is it now?"

He looked down at his watch. "7:37." He said.

"Oh. Okay, thanks." She continued to look out the window. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly through the blue sky as white, fluffy clouds passed. Birds flew in the air and landed on trees, poles, and streetlights. The train went into a tunnel making the train car go completely dark. Miyu immediately grabbed Kanata's hand in fright.

He looked down at her, confused. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She didn't answer. She just stared wide-eyed at the window.

"Oi! Miyu!" He said and gently shook her shoulder. The train came out of the tunnel and light flooded back into the train car.

She blinked at the sudden light. Then looked down at her hand: the hand that was entwined with Kanata's. She let go of his hand as she stuttered, "S-Sorry." She looked away from him, at her feet.

Kanata blinked. He was confused at what just happened. "It's okay." He softly said; then her looked out the window again.

Minutes passed. And finally the train pulled into the next station. Miyu and Kanata walked out together from the train and onto the platform. They ran through the exit.

They exited the station and looked up to see that this place wasn't to a bus stop, but rather, the actual place. (You see, normally you would have to take a bus to the place after taking the train.) "Is this it?" Miyu asked him.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Where's Santa?" She asked.

"I've have no idea––"

"OI! MIYU! KANATA!" Someone shouted. Miyu and Kanata looked to their right and saw Santa, Nozumo, Aya, Nanami, and Christine as they walked down the dirt road.

"There they are." He told her.

She waved at her friends as the girls waved back. When they reached them, Kanata asked, "Where did you guys come from?"

"We took the buss because we missed the train. The bus stop is just down there." Santa said as he pointed back to where they came from as loads of other people came up the dirt road.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" Aya said as she headed to the entrance gate.

"Yeah, your right, Aya!" Nanami said as she followed.

"Time to enter the land of fairytales, princesses, princes, knights, magic, and dragons!" Santa said as he walked up to the gate as well.

"Don't forget about the fairies!" Miyu said as she followed them. Kanata rolled his eyes

"Ah! And Shakespeare!" Nozumo said and kneeled before Christine. "And the romantic atmosphere." He said and held out to her a rose. She took it and tucked it behind her ear.

"Yes, that's right! The romantic atmosphere!" She said strongly as she thought of her time with Kanata. She and Nozumo followed the rest of their group in.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! O ye people. Greetings from home of fairytales. The home of knights and dragons. The home of princess and fairies. The home of magic, love," the dressed up squire said, "and mystery." He smiled slyly.


End file.
